


Aku Tuh Gak Bisa Diginiin!

by Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin/pseuds/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin
Summary: Nash sudah bosan setiap hari diabaikan oleh Kuroko hanya gara-gara vanilla milkshake kesukaan pemuda itu.





	

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya menyukai vanilla milkshake. Pasalnya, dimana ada Kuroko disitu ada vanilla milkshake. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan anggota Seirin dan Kiseki no Sedai. 

Sayangnya, hanya Nash Gold Jr., mantan pemain Jabberwock yang kini merangkap sebagai kekasih Kuroko, tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Slurp! Slurp!" Bunyi vanilla milkshake diseruput memasuki telinga Nash untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. Jujur saja, Nash merasa sedikit terganggu dengan hal itu. Bukan, bukan karena bunyi yang ditimbulkan, melainkan karena Nash merasa bahwa setiap kali ada minuman putih kental manis itu di tangan kekasih biru mungilnya itu, Nash selalu dinomor duakan.

"Tetsuya berhenti meminum cairan putih itu sekarang juga!" Nash yang akhirnya tidak bisa menahan dirinya segera memerintahkan kekasihnya. Kuroko hanya menatap Nash datar sambil tetap meminum vanilla milkshake itu.

Nash yang kesal karena perintahnya diabaikan Kuroko langsung dengan cepat menyergap dan merebut gelas yang berada di tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko terkejut meski tidak banyak menampakkan eksperi itu dalam mukanya. Muka Kuroko berubah cemberut karena dirinya yang telah dipisahkan dari apa yang telah dianggapnya sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupnya.

"Kembalikan Nash-kun."

"Tidak!"

Nash menolak dengan tegas tanpa basa-basi, ini membuat Kuroko semakin jengkel dengan tingkah laku pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kembalikan vanilla milkshake ku atau kau tidak boleh lagi ke rumahku untuk sebulan ke depan."

Ancaman yang terdengar konyol mungkin, tapi itu sukses membuat Nash untuk berpikir sejenak. Nash sudah terlanjur mencintai Kuroko, tidak bertemu dengan pemuda biru itu selama seminggu saja sudah sanggup untuk membuatnya menggila bagaimana kalau sebulan?

Bisa-bisa dia tewas karena rindu yang terlalu mendalam!

Tepat ketika pertahanan Nash lengah, Kuroko dengan menggunakan misdirection, diam-diam menghampiri Nash dan langsung menyambar gelas yang dipegang kekasihnya itu, berusaha mengambilnya kembali. Nash yang sedang merenung itu terkejut dan dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya tinggi untuk menghindari serangan mendadak dari pemuda berambut biru itu. Sayang, karena gerakan Nash yang cepat namun tidak stabil itu membuat gelas yang dipegangan tangan Nash terlepas dan terlempar ke udara. Gelas itu melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya jatuh menghantam lantai, membuat isinya tumpah berantakan.

Kuroko melebarkan matanya beberapa mili. Minumannya... Minuman vanilla milkshakenya!

Nash tertegun. Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud menumpahkan minuman kesukaan kekasihnya itu. Dia tidak sengaja melakukannya! Nash melirik ke arah Kuroko, mulai merasakan aura tidak enak yang mengelilingi kekasihnya itu.

"Nash Gold Jr...." Mata biru Kuroko terhalang oleh rambutnya, tangannya kemudian terangkat dan menggapai ke arah kerah pemuda itu, menyesuaikan tinggi badan mereka dan mempertemukan bola mata birunya dengan mata biru yang berbeda beberapa gradasi dari miliknya. "Kembalikan vanilla milkshake milikku."

Tidak ada nada perintah dalam kalimat Kuroko tapi Nash bisa merasakan nada mengancam yang tersembunyi di balik kalimat itu. Terdapat tambahan kata-kata yang tidak terungkap: 'Kalau tidak...'

Tapi Nash adalah Nash dan dia bukanlah seorang yang akan patuh begitu saja terhadap seseorang yang dibawah dirinya, bahkan jika orang itu adalah kekasihnya sekalipun. "Aku tidak mau!" Nash berbalik muka sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Mata Kuroko berkedut dengan imajiner bibir mengerucut. Terkadang mempunyai kekasih yang sifatnya 11-12 dengan seseorang yang dia kenal, bisa membuat dia jenggah. Namun itu memberikannya ide.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Nash-kun." Kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Kuroko seolah dia memang terlihat menyerah. Tapi kenyataannya dibalik tampang polos itu, Kuroko adalah seorang yang licik. "Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama dengan Akashi-kun saja. Dia pasti mau memberikanku bergelas-gelas milkshake."

Sekarang gantian Nash yang bete. Kekasihnya itu memang terkadang kurang ajar, membawa-bawa nama pemuda yang paling dibenci Nash ke dalam kehidupan NashKuro mereka. Oh ayolah! Kuroko itu milik Nash seorang bukan milik pemuda cebol berambut merah itu. Dia lebih baik dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou!

Kuroko diam-diam tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kekasihnya yang satu ini mudah sekali cemburu bahkan melebihi mantan kaptennya itu. Sayang, Akashi lebih memilih bersama dengan orang lain dan bukan dirinya. Dia ingat ketika dulu Akashi menolak pernyataan cintanya, meninggalkan Kuroko patah hati hingga bertemu dengan Nash Gold Jr.. Dari situ Nash dan Kuroko mulai berteman sampai menjadi kekasih seperti sekarang ini. Nash selalu menganggap bahwa Akashi lah yang menyukai Kuroko dan bukan sebaliknya. Kuroko sendiri tidak pernah memberitahu Nash. Untuk apa diberitahu? Itulah salah satu alasan Nash tidak menyukai Akashi, tendensi cemburu dan sikap posesif yang berlebihan.

Nash mendekap Kuroko, berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang memberimu milkshake yang lebih enak?"

Muka Kuroko tetap blank, entah karena tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu. "Kau akan memberikanku vanilla milkshake yang lebih enak, Nash-kun?"

"Tentu saja, akan kuberikan milkshake milikku yang akan membuatmu terus meminta lebih. Bersiaplah Tet-su-ya." Nash kembali berbisik seduktif di telinganya. Tangan kanannya menyusup dan mengusap punggung Kuroko.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mencoba milkshake mu Nash-kun." Kuroko menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu Tetsuya." Nash kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamar apartemen miliknya dan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari dengan kekasihnya tercinta.

.

.

.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot NashKuro! Gak nyangka bakal buat juga NashKuro! Sebenarnya awalnya mau buat hint AkaKuro lebih banyak tapi bingung jalan ceritanya bagaimana T-T
> 
> Mind to Review?


End file.
